


Ask the right question...

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [262]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ask the right question...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

  
**players only. current. takes place in New Zealand.**

"A journo is here for your interview, down from Auckland," Ryan murmurs to Sam when finally the second A.D. calls for a break. His husband's – employer's, ha – schedule is complex and mercurial at the best of times, but Ryan prides himself on keeping the show running smoothly enough that Sam should never have to worry about it. "Technically it was supposed to be forty minutes ago, but I'm more concerned that you eat. Do you want to talk to her over lunch, or should I put her to wait until later?"

"I can talk to her over lunch," Sam says, letting the costume department fix whatever they need to fix before he can move freely enough to not mess everything up while eating. He shrugs his upper body out and makes a face at Ryan, breaking into a full grin at the response he gets from his husband.

The impish sparkle in Sam's blue eyes is as irreverent and flirtatious as ever, and it still sends Ryan's heart into cartwheels. "Okay. Um. Trailer okay?" he asks, trying to cover for his sudden flushed lack of composure, and just manages to keep from bursting into laughter. "I can show her there, and you two can get started while I grab your food."

"That works. Ask her if she wants something?" Sam says, shifting impatiently while everyone finishes fussing over him before heading for his trailer. He'd rather have the break than do the damn interview but he agreed to it a while ago.

"Sure," Ryan replies, and ducks ahead to check with the interviewer before Sam is finally able to join them. "Here he is. Sam, Miss Ames," he says with a gesture towards the slim young woman. The high heels of her aubergine pumps are beginning to sink a bit into the soft ground around Sam's trailer. "Miss Ames, Sam Worthington." He confirms with a nod that yes, Sam is fine with being abandoned, and leaves them for the catering trailer.

"Kailani, please," she says, offering her hand to Sam in greeting. "Oh my god, you are actually even intensely better-looking in person. Sorry," she smiles, "I'm sure you hear that a lot."

Sam laughs, ducking his head a little. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I've gotten used to it," he says, shaking her hand. "It's good to meet you." He opens the door to his trailer and gestures her inside, seating them both at the table. "Did Ryan ask if you wanted something to eat?"

"Even better! He promised to build me a Greek salad so delicious I might cry." Seating herself, she smiles up at him. "Very lovely to meet you. Thanks for giving me some of your time today. If it's all right, I'd like to establish a rhythm by asking you some general questions before I ask about your current work."

"Sure." Sam nods.

She pulls out a small MP3 recorder and presses a button. A green light glows slow and steady. "I like to record and take notes at the same time, so if you want me to stop recording at any time then just tell me." Uncapping a black gel pen she adds, "But I really hope you let me get the whole thing, because interviews are always so much more interesting when I have the full story, uncensored." She grins. "Okay, to start: you're in New Zealand now for filming, and you've spent stretches of time here before for work. When you return to a place you've already filmed, but for a new project, does it feel familiar or homey at all? Or is it like starting fresh, every time?"

"It's always like starting fresh," Sam says, shaking his head. "Only Australia feels homey, but it still depends on what I'm filming, the character I'm playing – whether we're filming outdoors or in a studio."

Kailani shifts in the bench seat and crosses her legs with a whisper of silk stockings. "Are there places you've filmed before where you'd really like to work again? Are there any particular places on the planet where you really want to shoot but haven't gotten the chance yet?"

"There are lots of places I want to visit," Sam says, "but I don't know that I'm hankering to shoot in any particular place." He shifts on the bench, reaching into the mini-fridge for a bottle of water and offering one to Kailani. "I prefer shooting outdoors though, so pretty much anywhere where I'm not spending all my time in a studio." He cracks open the water and takes a drink. "And I'll have had enough of the green screen for a long time by the time we finish here."

"What about underwater sets?" she asks, writing as she speaks. "There are so many stories floating around about legendarily unpleasant experiences that occurred on water-logged shoots. How have you been enjoying yourself?"

Sam glances away for a moment, taking another drink. "I'm not, to be honest," he says finally. "I was uncomfortable with the whole deep water thing coming in and that really hasn't changed. I'm thrilled to be back working with everyone, they're all amazing, but the actual physical shooting? I hate it."

"Do you have a phobia?" She looks up at him, her smoke-dark eyes narrowing perceptively. "It must be overwhelming to be taking water scenes from three different movies and working on them all at once, bits here and pieces there."

"It is what it is and you do it, because that's what you're here for, but yeah, it's a lot of deep water stuff all at once," Sam says, not directly answering the question about whether it's a phobia, his stomach starting to grumble quietly.

She parts her lips to speak but then looks up when the trailer door opens. Ryan's timing is nearly supernatural as usual, and he carries two big sacks. "Don't mind me," he tells her with a smile, beginning to unload food in the kitchenette before finding space for it all on the tiny table. He serves Sam first, just like he always does, but he figures it should seem unremarkable enough.

"Thanks," Sam says, flashing Ryan a smile. "I hope you don't mind," he says, already digging in even as Ryan's still setting out Kailani's salad. "I'm starving and around here you have to eat while you can."

"Of course, I understand." She takes a bite of her own meal, and looks at Sam in surprise. "Okay, next question," she says once she's finished swallowing. "Where do you even find a personal assistant like this? I mean, is there some kind of network, or do your friends give you references, or...?"

Blushing just a tiny bit, Ryan smiles and retreats into the back of the trailer, leaving them in privacy.

Sam laughs. "No. Ryan and I are best mates. We met in L.A., started hanging out, he writes music so he was able to tag along with me when I was travelling unlike some of my other mates and then when I got to the point where I needed a PA we just thought it would make sense for him to take the job. He was always making all the travel arrangements anyways, reminding me of my schedule."

"That's great how well that worked out," she comments, and slants a glance in the direction Ryan went to hide, the door closed. "Is that the bedroom?"

"Yeah, but we have rentals here," Sam says casually, still mostly engrossed in his meal even as his radar starts subtly pinging. "I don't get the opportunity for many naps."

She sets her fork down and nudges her plate aside so she can lean in, folding her arms before her on the table. "There's been a lot of speculation that he's not _just_ your PA. Even more of it since your last premiere press tour."

Sam stares back. "And if I tell you to get off the subject? That I don't talk about my personal life?"

She continues to regard him seriously for a moment. But then she sits back up, shakes out her arms, and gives him a little shrug. "Then I wouldn't ask you about it. That would be very inconsiderate."

Sam looks away again, thinking about what he'd written in an anonymous post only a few weeks back. And about the few interviews of Kailani's he'd read, making sure he wasn't wasting his or her time beforehand. "You're right. Ryan's more than my PA," he says finally. "He's my husband."

Her eyes fly open at his response, because she wasn't expecting _that_. She schools her expression back to neutral as quickly as she can. "May I ask how long you two have been married?"

"It's been a couple of years," Sam says, heart beating a mile minute but hell, it's out there, he can't take it back. "We just celebrated our anniversary in December."

Ryan pauses, his hand on the doorknob. Only after he'd excused himself did he realize that he'd left his phone in the kitchenette. He was planning to unobtrusively slip out and grab it, then disappear again. But Sam's words stop him dead in his tracks, and he drops back onto the bed. It feels like all the air has just been sucked out of his lungs.

"Congratulations," Kailani says, her smile genuine in a way that's got absolutely nothing to do with the career-making information he just gave her. "That's wonderful. What was behind your decision to keep that quiet? Do you feel that it's just nobody else's business, or did you worry that coming out might compromise your career?"

"A combination," Sam says after a moment. "I've never been big on talking about my personal life and when we met I was doing all these blockbusters and believe it or not, six years ago, things were really different. You could come out, but you weren't going to be cast as the lead in any major feature film. Now you've got Luke Evans being cast right and left and studios are starting to accept no one really cares but it's still a big deal and I'm not one to just announce anything about my love life to the world. Not to mention, I'm bisexual, not gay, so coming out is... I don't know. Weird. I fell hard for someone, found my soulmate and it just happened to be a guy."

Kailani nods, back to scribbling on her notepad. "Before him, did you think Natalie Portman might be the one?"

Sam blows out a breath. "Not really, and I hate saying that, because Natalie's amazing. She's smart, funny, gorgeous and we're still really good mates, but I never felt for anyone what I feel for Ryan. And to be honest, I didn't think that even existed. I dated a lot of women and a few guys and I had a great time but when people talked about finding the love of their life or soulmate, I thought they were cracked," he says with a grin.

His grin dazzles her, and she echoes it. "Did it take you by surprise? Were you friends, and then you got together, and then he became your PA, in that order?"

"Hugely," Sam admits, because it had even if it didn't happen the way he's telling her. "And no, we started off as mates, he became my PA and then we got together."

"And then you fell in love and got married. That's so hot." Kailani smiles to herself now, taking a moment and letting her personal feelings infuse the interview. "You mentioned Luke Evans. He really has been blowing open a lot of doors these last few years, and in such a short amount of time. Does his success make you feel more secure in your decision to come out?"

Sam laughs. "Um. It should, I mean I hope so. I hope I'll still be able to act after this, but," he says, unable to stop grinning, "I don't even consider myself in the same league as the guy. I expect he'll have a whole slew of awards on his mantel at some point whereas I'll be happy if I can keep doing the occasional Indie."

"You have three more Avatar films on the way. Obviously," she says, with a gesture towards the studio lot. "But you sound like you're saying you don't expect to do any mainstream action films after this."

"Well, some of that's my own doing," Sam says, swallowing another bite of his lunch. "I want to take some time off. I've been doing nothing but back to back shoots for a few years now and I need a break. But yeah, I don't expect anyone'll be swamping me with blockbuster scripts after I've taken a year-long honeymoon with my husband."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it, though," she says with a giggle. "How have these changes informed your career choices so far, though? Now that you're in a committed long-term relationship, do you find that you play it safer, or are you more likely to take risks with your work? Are you drawn to different sorts of roles now?"

"I'm drawn to the kind of roles I've always been drawn to," Sam says, shaking his head. "Whatever interests me, whatever seems different, fascinating, a challenge... But Ryan makes it easier for me to work, smooths out the whole process... I used to get really wound up and not in a good way. He's put an end to that."

Kailani nods and scribbles a note. "I guess what I meant with my question was..." she trails off with a gesture. "Someone once told me that his whole, sort of, acting range changed when he fell in love with his wife. Like, suddenly he was working with a different depth of intensity because, before, when he'd played a character who was fighting to protect someone else, he was acting. But then, once he realized what it was like to _actually_ feel that there was someone he'd give his life to protect, then it kind of informed his... his process, I guess you might call it."

"I haven't really found that," Sam says, finishing his lunch and pushing his plate aside. "I've always been able to really immerse myself in the roles I play and there are other experiences in your life you can draw on. It wouldn't be acting if we had to totally be able to relate."

"All right." She smiles and changes the subject. "When you're taking that big year-long break from working, how will you keep from getting bored? What will you do with your time?"

"We want to travel." Sam smiles. "Really travel. And just spend some down time at home. Surfing. Relaxing. I don't have a problem with getting bored. I think some boredom would be good for both of us."

It kills him to do it, but after Ryan checks his watch he quietly pushes the door open. He looks at Kailani with a flush. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sam is due back on set now. I'll walk you to the gate."

She glides to her feet and smiles at him, sparkling. "Of course," she says, turning to hold out her hand to Sam. "Thank you so much for your time. When the article is ready I'll email Ryan about the details so you can review it before publishing, if you want to."

Sam shakes her hand and nods. "Yeah, I'd definitely like to," he says. "Thanks for... being respectful about all of this. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," she tells him, clicking off the recorder. "I adore love stories. Thank you for telling me a little about yours." She winks and descends the stairs to the lot outside.

"Yeah, so I'll just, um..." Ryan swallows hard, staring incredulously at his lover. "I need to get her back to–" he adds, vaguely waving into the distance.

Sam nods, unsure of Ryan's reaction. "How much did you hear?"

"I overheard you say, 'He's my husband.' That's when I started eavesdropping on purpose," Ryan explains, taking a step closer. "So, I think I heard... all of it." He shrugs lightly. Then throws caution to the wind and all but tackles Sam, wrapping around him for a frantic kiss.

Sam winds his arms around Ryan, pouring all the emotions of the past hour into that kiss. "You're not pissed off?" he asks when they break for breath.

"Are you frickin' kidding me?" Laying his palms on Sam's face, he kisses him again, full of yearning. Then he steps back – well aware he needs to get the fuck out, and fast. The trailer door bangs behind him and he nods a distracted smile at Kailani, leading her off the lot.

* * *

The moment they're both gone Sam experiences a wave of panic, certain he's gone and fucked things all to hell. He's not Luke, he's not Alex, Christ, he's just some fucking brickie from down under who no one's going to want to see ever again after they know he's fucking married to a guy. Not to mention his mates... Damnit. But under that is the dead certainty – surprising in light of the panic – that he's done the right thing. That he's been wanting to do this for months, even years really. Luckily he doesn't have long to explore any of those feelings. He's called back to set a minute later, before Ryan can return and the rest of the day passes in a blur.

Usually Ryan enjoys his job as Sam's assistant – the work is certainly real enough, even though it began as a cover for their relationship. He's happy to manage Sam's schedule, particularly as it benefits him to keep everything tidily organized. Today, though? After checking that his employer's needs are being properly seen to by the crew, he excuses himself to the trailer. Purportedly to deal with a mountain of fan mail, but he finds he can't concentrate for shit. Sam's confession to the journalist – _Ryan's more than my PA, he's my husband_ – repeats endlessly, beating at his brain.

Exhausted and starving again, Sam makes his way back to the trailer. He and Ryan haven't had a chance to talk and his husband's made himself scarce since lunch.

The rattle of boots against steel steps gets Ryan to his feet instantly, and once the trailer door opens, he gives his lover a shy smile, slightly uncertain. "Hey," he says softly. "You did it."

Sam nods, smiling back. "Yeah, I did. But you might regret it when the paps start hounding us."

"Never," Ryan whispers, and all but crushes Sam in his arms, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. "No regrets."

Sam kisses Ryan back, hard and just as hungry, licking into his mouth and biting at his lips. His body reacting instantly.

These days when there's sex in Sam's trailer, it's usually a quick blowjob which leaves Ryan hard and wanting. Which he enjoys, because it keeps his mind on his Sir all day, as it should be. But right now? That's not nearly good enough. Forget food, forget the comforts of their rental home. "I need you inside me," Ryan gasps, already trying to strip his lover. "Please. Sam. I need you."

Sam nods, kicking his boots off and dropping his jeans. "Turn around," he orders, his voice thick with lust, his cock achingly hard and already wet at its tip.

Ryan's bones liquefy in an instant. With a soft moan he turns away, working to get naked as quickly as possible.

The moment Ryan's bare, Sam's got a hand on the back of his neck, pushing him down over the table. He fits cock to already-prepped hole and pushes in, groaning as the head pops through that first tight ring of muscle.

There isn't a fraction of protest anywhere in Ryan. Hell no, if Sam ordered that, then he'd have to fake it. Because this, this feels absolutely sublime: his sir buried deep inside him where he belongs, _owning_ Ryan with every smooth slide of his cock – body, mind, and soul.

Bottoming out, Sam rocks his hips, savouring the tight heat surrounding him. " _My_ husband," he growls, pulling back and pushing in again. " _My_ boy." His cock giving a rough throb.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan breathes, his cheek pressed flat to the melamine table, hands clutching the edges. He bears down, and each squeeze of his muscles sends a luxuriant ripple of pleasure through him. "Oh god, yes."

"Mine," Sam says, cursing softly under his breath as he tightens his grip on the back of Ryan's neck and starts fucking him with long deep strokes. "I own you, every fucking inch..." He smiles a wicked smile. "That's what I should have told her. How this hole," fingering where he's pushing into Ryan, "is mine. For my cock, my fist..."

Ryan yelps at the added intrusion. Gasps, "Yours," because yeah, it really is that simple. "Your hole. Your boy. Please, sir. Own me."

Fuck. Sam fucks Ryan harder, picking up speed, his own orgasm so close, right there...

"Sir!" Ryan scrabbles for a white-knuckled hold on the table. On the edge of losing all control and not now, _please_ not yet... "Sir, please! Your boy...! So close!"

"With me," Sam orders, gritting his teeth as he comes, hard, emptying himself into his boy.

Ryan sinks his teeth into his own shoulder, a grinding bite through fabric to flesh. It's the only thing that keeps him from screaming aloud. His orgasm hollows him out, leaves him barely standing, his legs like water.

Hand still on the nape of Ryan's neck, Sam slows his thrusts, shallowly rocking his hips before he comes to a standstill, his cock still throbbing inside his boy. He leans back, hands roaming over Ryan's back and hips. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me," he says softly. "And I'm sick and tired of hiding how much you mean to me."

His lover's come feels hot and slick inside Ryan, and Sam's words finish the job of melting him in place. "Need... need to lie down," he whispers, reaching back to grip Sam's wrist.

Sam nods, easing out and stepping back. He helps Ryan to his feet and to the bed in the back of the trailer, curling up beside him.

Immediately Ryan reaches out, wrapping arms and legs around. "I love you so much, Sam," he whispers, his lips against his lover's throat. Needing him to know that today's revelation doesn't change his feelings in any way. "You're my everything."

"And you're mine," Sam says, hugging him even closer. He smiles. "You'd better tell your mum before the article appears. Otherwise you'll never hear the end of it."

Ryan snickers softly, completely charmed. "I'll tell her you said that. That should earn you a decade or so in the clear," he whispers, and breathes a kiss over Sam's throat.


End file.
